The Ring and Its Ruler
by BlackBee126
Summary: What if the ring could never really be destroyed, but instead just gets passed on between worlds. What if one girl was born in our world at the same time the ring was destroyed in Middle Earth. What fate would bestow a girl who was not only the ring-bearer, but also, the ring itself. Even better, what if Sauroman had a son! Happens after the books are over! OC/OC pairing!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to my World

Hello everyone I am back! I have a new Lord of The Rings fanfic for you all!

Note that this** NOT** going to be a love story with any of the LOTR's characters and an OC, instead this will be an OC/OC pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings or any of the characters, only my character Eliora.

Read and Review Please! ^_^

* * *

Eliora's P.O.V:

I opened my eyes to see myself floating over lush green hills that were dotted with beautiful coloured flowers. The air was so pure it smelled sweet, nothing like the smog filled city air I breathed in every day. I slowly descended to stand on top of a hill, feeling the soft grass in between my toes. Suddenly I was being sucked down into the hill and was engulfed in darkness. I heard a voice resonate through the cold dark place, "Eliora...Eliora!"

Normal P.O.V:

The girl was jerked awake at the sound of her friend whisper yelling her name. The two friends were currently in a movie theatre, watching a late night movie. The girl opened her eyes to see a man and a women kissing on screen and she groaned, _why did Rebecca have to be obsessed with sappy love movies! _

"What are you doing?!" Her friend asked Eliora, who was still groggy from her nap. "I was sleeping!" She retorted, wondering what the big deal was, the movie sucked anyways. "I go see all your fantasy sci-fi movies, so you will stay awake for the rest of this movie or God help me I will drag you to another one!" Rebecca said scolding her and turned back to the movie.

Eliora groaned but looked back at the screen, the movie looked like it was almost over, the couple had went from kissing to uttering corny love lines to one another. _Did they really want me to start puking rainbows and unicorns?_ The girl thought to herself as she slapped her head against her forehead and sighed, but abruptly stopped her antics when she saw the death glare Rebecca was giving her. So the brown eyed girl signed again and reluctantly watched the rest of the movie.

"See it wasn't that bad!" Rebecca exclaimed to Eliora as they were exiting the theatre. The air outside was warm and muggy, and Eliora sighed happily at the traditional Toronto weather. "Trust me," Eliora said looking at her friend, "It sucked, the movie was so corny!" "It's called romantic, Eliora!" Rebecca retorted, wondering why her friend hated love stories so much.

"Whatever", Eliora exclaimed changing the subject and getting into the driver's seat., "I will drop you off at home." "Actually, I was wondering if we could head over to the Pizza Place across the street, I am kind of hungry?" Rebecca asked giving her friend a pleading look.

"Fine, but let me guess, you don't have any money." The girl exclaimed as she tied her long frizzy brown hair in a ponytail. Rebecca just shook her head and Eliora nodded knowingly before driving off to get pizza.

Eliora had long ago accepted her friends eating habits, that girl could eat like a lion and somehow she still managed to stay stick thin.

Eliora was jealous of her for a time for her beauty and the amount of self confidence that resonated from the red haired girl, but that was all in the past. She was surprised that Rebecca was still single.

The two friends made their way into the pizza place that was named "Pelosi's Pizza" and were hit with the scent of baking bread and frying oil. Eliora made her way to the counter, but before she could even utter a word Rebecca was in front of her

"Can I get a slice of veggie pizza and a bottle of sprite?" She asked the clerk who just nodded and looked over to Eliora, "I'll just have a bottle of Iced Tea." The brown eyed girl turned to her friend, "Go get us a seat I will bring the food over." "Ok, thanks Eliora", Rebecca said as she went to reserve a table for the two.

Eliora looked at her watch, it was 11:45pm, and her parents wanted her home by 12:00, she would have make this side trip quick. When the clerk came back with their food the girl paid him and carried it over to the table.

The two ate in relative silence for a while and Eliora looked up from her half scratched off iced tea label to her friend. Rebecca had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she looked at Eliora, and the red hared girl abruptly put down her pizza. "Sooo," Rebecca exclaimed waving her brow and smiling,

"So?" Eliora inquired, _what was her friend up to now?_ "Daren!" The red headed girl exclaimed watching Eliora's reaction, the girl just rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Eliora, you know he has a crush on you and he is like the hottest boy in school!" Rebecca squealed which just annoyed the brown haired girl even more.

"You forgot about him being a total jerk and the fact that he bullies other kids, there is no way I would going out with that!" "Ok, so he is a little bit of a jerk, but have you seen him with his shirt off after football practice," Rebecca whistled, "I would love to fry my eggs on those abs!" Eliora raised an eyebrow at her friends statement, _eggs?_

"Anyways we should get going it is almost twelve." Eliora said and her friend nodded before shoved the rest of the pizza in her mouth.

Eliora hopped out of her car, finally home. The girl decided to try and sneak in, it's not like her mother would actually stay up this late and wait for her, right? With that thought the girl opened the door, but her stomach fell at the sound of her mother's voice from the living room."What time is it young lady?" Her mom asked standing up from the couch. Eliora looked at her watch, "Mom its 12:01, I am one minute late." The girl explained trying to calm her mother down.

"Exactly!" Her mother said pointing an inquisitive finger at her daughter, "You are always home early when you hang around with Rebecca, who is the lucky lad?!" At some point in her mother's speech the women had made her way to Eliora and was smiling.

Eliora sighed, "Mom I was with Rebecca the whole time, we just went to the pizza place after the movie to grab a bite before we came home." Eliora explained to her mother whose face fell into a frown. The brown haired girl said goodnight to her parents before going up to her room. She traded her day clothes for light blue pajamas and jumped on her bed.

Eliora's parents were the kind that loved children and for some reason couldn't wait to have grandchildren. Then the girl had found out that she was unable to have children and didn't really want that kind of relationship. That boat sunk rather quickly

Her parents didn't give up though, they tried to get her to have a boyfriend in any way possible, they almost bribed the neighbour's son to date her. The only funny this about the situation is that it **never **worked. After three years you think they would understand!

The girl quickly got under the sheets and fell asleep feeling exhausted after the days events.

Beep. Beep. Beep! Eliora groaned cracking one eye open to look at the clock, which blinded her with its big green numbers. Finally getting the strength to lift herself in a sitting position, she tried again. The clock read ten o'clock, causing Eliora to groan even louder, lucky for her parents, she was the only one home.

Her mom must have set the alarm clock to wake her up early so she wouldn't be sleeping until three in the afternoon. Hopping out of bed the girl put on a comfy summer outfit and headed down the stairs, ready to fill her tummy.

Walking into the kitchen Eliora pondered on what she should eat before going with the simplest option, cereal. Opening the refrigerator she was not greeted with the usual items found in the fridge, but with a poster of a very muscular dude with no shirt. Abruptly the girl closed the door sighing in annoyance, she really should have saw this coming. "Alright then," Eliora said to the empty house, "I'll have some toast." Opening the cupboard door she was greeted with another present from her mother, a note:

_You can always adopt. :) _

_-Mom xoxo _

Eliora rolled her eyes before violently grabbing the bread out of the cupboard and popping two pieces in the toaster. "It's not going to work!" The girl exclaimed to the house, "I'm not going to change!"

Really Eliora should have expected as much, at least once a week her mother would put some picture of some shirtless muscular man hoping to get Eliora to become attracted to men. She was not gay though, she just was not attracted to any gender at all. Call it whatever you want, asexual, aromatic, she just didn't feel anything, and that was that. However her parents didn't seem to get it, they wanted her to get married and have like five children or something.

The phone rang, which took the girl out of her thoughts, before answering. "Hello!" A familiar voice said, "Hey Rebecca." "So how has your morning been so far?" She asked and Eliora sighed, "It's been pretty normal, that is if you define normal as your parents trying to convert you by hanging up creepy pictures of muscled shirtless dudes in various places of the house." She exclaimed, and Rebecca just hummed in understanding, "So they are at it again huh?"

"Third time this week, I think it's a new record!" Eliora explained as she heard the toaster ding, signalling that her breakfast was almost ready. After lathering the bread up in Peanut butter and jelly, the girl was sitting on the couch with her phone tucked in-between her shoulder and ear while she ate.

"So you want to hang out today?" Rebecca asked, "Sure why not." The girl said, it would be nice to get away from the creepy posters for a while. "So where do you want to meet?" Eliora thought about it for a second but it was too hard to think so much so early in the morning! "Surprise me!" She said before hanging up the phone and finishing off her sandwich. Eliora got comfy and started watching some fun cartoons before her friend got here, might as well kill time somehow, right?

Eliora was currently walking through the park with none other than Rebecca. The two were just chatting about random crap when the conversation suddenly turned serious. "Hey" Rebecca said not looking Eliora in the eyes, "I am sorry about yesterday, I hope I didn't push your buttons too hard."

The brown eyes girl just rolled her eyes at her friends choice of words, but a smile graced her features and Rebecca relaxed. "Don't worry about it, I was the one who fell asleep watching your sappy love movie." Eliora explained smirking. "It was not sappy!" Rebecca retorted playfully pushing her friend and earning a laugh from the brown haired girl.

"Swings!" Rebecca screamed as she saw the hanging plastic seats in the middle of a small playground. Eliora just rolled her eyes as her friend ran over to the park while she trailed slowly behind, luckily no one else was around to see the girl's antics.

The two friends were swinging peacefully, listening to the birds chirping and the trees rustling as a small cool breeze rushed past them. It was nice, to just relax for a while, Rebecca could be so crazy and childish that it was nice to have silence for a few minutes.

"What's it feel like?" The red head girl whispered, catching Eliora's attention. "What?" The brown haired girl asked, a little taken aback by the random question. Finally Rebecca looked her in the eyes, her face was serious, so unlike her usual smiling face. "Being asexual, what's it like?"

_Oh_ Eliora thought,_ that_. "Well it feels normal to me, but..." Eliora furrowed her eyebrows in thought, _How could she explain it to her and still make sense?_ Just then a boy maybe about 18 came around the bend walking hand in hand with a little girl who could be no older than 8 or 9.

"You see that boy," Eliora gestured over to said boy, announcing his presence to Rebecca who looked on with interest. "Well what do you think when you see him?" "He is hotttt!" Eliora just nodded "Well, I don't see that all I see is a guy who looks like nice, the same way you would think a girl looks pretty." The girl explained hoping that Rebecca understood.

"So, could you ever be in a romantic relationship?" Eliora just sighed but smiled, happy that her friend was willing to learn. "I don't think so." That explanation earned her a quizzical look from her red haired friend. " I just don't feel anything, there is nothing there to even start a relationship. At least I won't have to have boy drama though right?" Rebecca smiled and nodded taking in all the information her friend had given her.

The girl was nervous, she had left out some very important information but she wasn't sure if she should tell Rebecca. The only person she had ever uttered a word to about it was her parents, but Eliora knew she could trust Rebecca so with a deep breath she let out her deepest secret.

"It's not like I can have kids anyway," she said nervously waiting for her friends reaction. Rebecca looked at her quizzically, "Of course you can, you just take the-"

"NO, that is not what I meant!" The brown haired girl screeched, she did not want to hear about that, she had learned more than enough from health class. "No you see, I actually can't have children..because of the way my body is and everything, it can never happen."

"OH Eliora!" Rebecca exclaimed, pity evident in her ocean blue eyes. That's the one thing Eliora didn't want, pity. It is not like she had a problem with it, I mean she could always adopt if she really wanted to. Her thoughts were broken when the girl felt warm arms embrace her and Rebecca whispering how stupid she was for not realizing.

Eliora was starting to feel uncomfortable, the day was scorching hot and the was sun beating down on her back causing her to sweat more than she already was. "Why don't we move over to the shaded area by the trees, its scorching out in the sun!" The brown haired girl complained. Rebecca jumped out of her seat "Great idea maybe we could climb some trees!"

Eliora was about to protest at the idea of climbing trees since both girls had never climbed a tree in their lives, and she didn't like the idea of falling and breaking something important. Before the girl could even utter a word though, Rebecca took hold of her forearm and dragged her over to the very enticing shade.

The two girls were babbling about a shopping trip they were planning for the weekend and seeing how much Rebecca loved shopping, she was all over this idea. "Ok, we have to hit Forever 21, maybe even Stitches, or..." Rebecca was cut off when Eliora let out a low groan and was holding her head in her hands. "Are you ok?" The red haired girl asked putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"I feel really dizzy... and nauseous." The girl groaned out, not daring to lift her head in fear of more dizziness. "It could be heat stroke or something, we were spending a lot of time out in the sun." Eliora just nodded, that seemed like a plausible reason. It's not like she actually felt a weird tugging sensation in her head, or felt like someone else was occupying her mind, that was crazy, right?

Rebecca took hold of the other girls hand, slowly pulling her up to a standing position. "Come on Eliora, I'm going to take you home." The girl whispered as she put Eliora's arm over her shoulder for support, but Eliora couldn't hear her, she was too concentrated on trying not to throw up all over the pavement.

The girls had made it back to Eliora's house safely and as soon as the brown haired girls head hit the pillow she was out like a light bulb while occasionally mumbling in her sleep. Rebecca put her hand on the girls forehead, it was warm maybe a little too warm for her liking.

She never knew that heat stroke could hit someone that fast, but this was Eliora, she got sick more often than anyone the red haired girl knew. She decided to call Eliora's mother to inform her of what happened, taking out her phone she went straight to her speed dial. So what if she had her best friends mom on speed dial, Eliora's mother was like a lioness with her cubs, very overprotective.

The sound of the mothers voice on the other end halted her musing, "Hello?" came the soft motherly voice, "Hi, its Rebecca," "Oh Rebecca, how nice to hear from you, is Eliora ok?" the mom inquired. "That is actually what I came to talk to you about, you see-"

"Did Eliora fall down the stairs again, I'll call the ambulance! How many times must I tell her to use the railing but the blasted girl never listens!" "No. No, There is no need for the ambulance, and she didn't fall down the stairs, she just got some minor heat stroke, nothing life threatening." Rebecca explained a little flabbergasted at her reaction.

"Oh well that is not too bad, I will try to get home as soon as possible, but in the meantime please stay with Eliora?." Her mother said, it was more of an order that a question really but it's not like she ever would. "Of course!" Rebecca said before uttering her goodbye and hanging up the phone.

Rebecca sat and watched her friend sleep fitfully for a couple of minutes before turning on the small TV Eliora had in her room. Searching through the channels she decided to watch a couple of episodes of the Big Bang Theory seeing as there was a marathon of the comedic show playing.

Before she knew it, the red haired girl was out cold, having fallen asleep in the beanbag chair somewhere between Sheldon's many crazy and weird moments.

The girl woke up from her uncomfortable rest at the sound of the front door closing. Realizing she had fallen asleep she looked to her left to see Eliora even worse than before. The covers were around her feet and beads of sweat were rolling off her forehead, but she never woke up. Deciding to go get a cold cloth for her friend, Rebecca was just about to leave her room when she almost collided into Eliora's mother.

She just sent Rebecca an apologetic smile before running over to her daughter, who was mumbling in her sleep. Rebecca decided to leave the two alone and re-embark on her adventure for a cold towel.

"Oh darling!" The women said brushing sweaty strands of hair away from Eliora's face, and putting her hand on her daughters forehead. Eliora was warm, too warm, she must have the flu. The mother had heard of a nasty virus going around a couple of weeks ago and decided to bring her daughter to the doctors first thing in the morning.

Just then Rebecca came back in with the cool cloth and handed it to the concerned mother, "I think you should leave now Rebecca." She said smiling at the girl as she placed the cloth on her daughters forehead. Rebecca was about to protest but she beat her to it, "You have done all you can for my daughter, it would be best for you to get some sleep. I will inform you of anything else, and besides, you can come back tomorrow if you like."

Rebecca just nodded leaving the two family members alone. She was tired, if falling asleep in a very uncomfortable chair was any proof, she definitely needed some sleep.

Eliora woke up with a pounding headache and a groan, looking around the room all she saw was black before a wave of nausea overcame her and she rushed to the bathroom. Everything she had eaten that day was now wasted, flushing the toilet the girl washed her mouth out and brushed her teeth, she hated puking.

Eliora just kept feeling worse and worse no matter what she did , maybe if she went back to the place where this all started she could figure it out. The little voice in her head was agreeing with the idea and she felt very compelled to the small shaded area she had been occupying only hours before.

Before she knew it, Eliora had her shoes on and was walking back to that place, letting her feet guide her. As the girl trudged onward it seemed as if her headache started to subside and so did the awful churning in her stomach.

Eliora finally made it back to the spot and a tree caught her eye, it looked as if the bark was glowing slightly, but it must have just been the glow from the street lights. Even so, she was still curious and walked toward the tree in awe, as the girl got closer the tree seemed to glow even brighter. The girl was oddly compelled to the tree and saw a picture in the glowing white canvas, an ocean of some sort, with small waved running through it.

"Come, Eliora," She heard in her head but she was hardly listening to the voice, instead she was wondering how the water would feel when it cascaded around her fingertips, would it be warm or cold?

"You cannot resist Eliora, come!" That was all the prompting Eliora needed before she let her hand touch the bark of the tree, only feeling its rough surface for a split second before she was engulfed in a cold, wet darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fishing Boat

_Hello everyone, I finally posted the second chapter. Yay! I am definitely going to try to update at least one a week or once every two weeks, and if you wouldn't mind leaving a comment (you don't have to of course!) it would make my day and reassure me that people actually like the story. (Or you all hate it and are laughing at me right now) *crys in corner*. But seriously, I hope you all like it and ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR only Eliora, Brenna, Olivia and Tyden**

* * *

_I am going to die_ was the girls only though as Eliora desperately clawed at the pitch black wet substance that had engulfed her. Panic started to set in as the brown haired girl's lungs started to ache at the lack of oxygen. The girl didn't know which way she had been oriented in the water and only hoped that if she kept swimming, in what she thought was an upwards direction, she could breach the surface.

Slowly slipping into unconsciousness, Eliora gave one last effort and swam with all her might. She was not let down as her head breached the surface of the water and air rushed into her lungs. All Eliora wanted to do was stay there and wait for her lungs to stop aching, but adrenaline was coursing through her veins and she knew she needed to get out of this water, and fast. Desperately looking at her surroundings, Eliora spotted a stray piece of wood not far away from her, so she swam.

She swam until she was able to rest her body on the large piece of wood and relax just a little. Eliora though, still had no idea of where she was located. How did she get from a forest to the middle of some large body of water?

Looking around her surroundings again for any clues the girl spotted a ship bathed in moonlight, the sight was beautiful but also one full of sorrow. The ship had crashed, its hull broken to smithereens by a rock that violently jutted from the dark depths.

Only a sliver of the wooden surface could be seen, the rest had been swallowed by the water as it cascaded around the structure, slowly but surely decaying it.

_This piece of wood must have come from the ship_, the girl thought as she wondered how many other pieces were floating over the ocean's surface.

Eliora was freezing, the adrenaline that had been coursing through her veins had died down leaving the girl cold and exhausted. It didn't really help that all she was wearing was some short shorts and a thin tank top. There was nothing else Eliora could do but drift helplessly in the water, so she let her eyelids droop, and fall into the darkness of slumber.

Eliora awoke to the sounds of water crashing violently into something and the unmistakable sound of talking. The girl's eyes shot open and she looked around desperately for any sign of life around her. To her left was a ship no more than ten feet away from her. Squinting, Eliora saw a man pointing in her general direction and yelling to some other person on the ship. Hope fluttered to life in the girl's stomach, and she waved her hand in the air while the other kept her balanced on the wooden plank.

As the boat got closer, the waves became more violent, and Eliora held on as tight as she could to her plank, really not wanting to tip over. She looked up the side of the ship to see a rope being thrown down the side and the girl gratefully took it as was hoisted up the length of the ship, before finally being able to set her feet on solid ground again.

The next thing she knew there was a man by her side handing her a blanket and asking her questions but Eliora was not listening, instead she was trying to stop her teeth from chattering by snuggling up into the warm blanket.

"Go get Brenna!" Someone yelled and then there was a women in front of her looking at her with a concerned expression. Eliora couldn't seem to comprehend what the women was saying, all she wanted to do was rest. A comforting darkness started to settle in the corner of her vision before her knees buckled and darkness surrounded her in its comforting embrace.

The girl woke to the sweet smell of something cooking and her stomach growled shamelessly.  
Looking around Eliora spotted the women from earlier, she was working at a metal fire place, a pot of something resting above the blazing fire on some metal bars.

The women was facing parallel to Eliora so she could make out some of her features. The women seemed to have a light brown completion with some red spots scattered around like she had been working out in the sun for too long. She also has long dark strawberry hair that was tied back in a braid.

The women looked over to Eliora, noticing her staring and the girl looked away sheepishly. "Ah, you are awake," the women said grabbing a metal bowl from the wooden counter and pouring some cream colored chunky liquid into it. "You had us all worried there for a while, collapsing like that on deck, and in those clothes!"

Eliora looked down to inspect her clothing, she was still wearing what she had came in. Looking back up she noticed that the women was holding the bowl out to her, with a spoon already in the creamy substance.

"Eat up, we don't want you fainting on us again!" The women said chuckling a little before going back to her pot. Eliora whispered a quite thank you before digging in, it was a little bland but the girl was just happy to get some food into her belly.

"Where am I exactly?" Eliora asked in between bites. "I should be the one asking you that sweetheart." The women said pointing a porridge covered spoon in her direction, "You are the one who popped up in the middle of the ocean!" She swung the spoon to extenuate her words and ended up with porridge splatters on the counter.

"Oh my, I best not be wasting food or the men will have my hide!" "The men?" Eliora asked curious, "Yes, the men who saved you. This is a fishing boat you see, they do the fishing and the women do the cooking and cleaning, pity the men can't just clean up after themselves though, right?" The women shot Eliora a wide smile before realizing something, "What bad manner I have, I have not even introduced myself yet, I am Brenna, wife of the captain on this ship." "My name is Eliora," The girl said introducing herself as well.

Brenna came over and took the empty bowl out of Eliora's hands and placed it back on the counter before facing the girl again, "Would you like anything to drink?" "Um yes water would be nice." Brenna laughed at that which left Eliora confused, what had been wrong with her answer? "There is plenty of water around the ship but none good for drinking, how about some ale instead?"

Ale? Eliora thought, she wasn't even eighteen, yes she may have been seventeen but she was still one whole year away from the legal drinking age, didn't Brenna know that?! "You have never had  
Ale before! Oh you poor thing, let me get you a mug and show you what you are missing out on ya?

Before Eliora could even utter a word Brenna was out the door. Eliora's parents would kill her if they ever found out she had drank alcohol, but it wasn't' like she was anywhere near home by the looks of it.

Brenna soon came back with a bronze mug full of liquid that she shoved under Eliora's nose, it smelled horribly bitter, but she was really thirsty.

Sighing, the girl decided to take a swig and regretted it instantly as the liquid burned her throat and caused her to cough violently. "Ah, don't worry about it, ales a little sharp at first but it gets better after the third or fourth mug." Brenna exclaimed winking at Eliora before serving porridge into many wooden bowls.

"Dinner will be soon, sadly I can't cook too much on this ship being wooden and all, but if you would like some more porridge just let me know ya?" Eliora just nodded and took another swig of her ale, shivering at the taste.

The dining room was impressive, being just across from the kitchen that Eliora and Brenna had been residing in. The two had decided to go and set the table for dinner. There was at least thirty wooden seats around the long polished oak table.

The two had just started serving the porridge when a women came speed walking in with a big basket, "Oh good, I thought I was late, don't want to keep the men waiting!" The women said opening the basket to reveal loaves of bread.

Eliora looked over at Brenna confused, but Brenna had a knowing smile on her face as she handed the next bowl to Eliora. Looking back over at the women the girl noticed that she had brought out a few china plates from her basket that she was using as a platform to cut the loaves into small slices.

The women looked over to Eliora and smiled, "You must be the new young lady aboard the ship, it is nice to meet you, I am Olivia," Eliora smiled back, "Eliora," she said before going back for the last bowl.

"Ok, now Eliora we need to go back and get you changed, cannot have you dressed like that for dinner now can we." Eliora looked down at her outfit sheepishly before muttering a quiet sorry to Brenna. "It is not your fault sweat heart, just need to get you changed is all, now come along!" Brenna exclaimed before guiding Eliora to a bedroom not far away.

Eliora looked around the plain room as Brenna rummaged through a closet. Brenna was a slightly plump women so Eliora was not sure if anything in her closet would fit her. When Brenna turned back around with a dress in hand Eliora was slightly shocked. The dress looked much too small for Brenna but just her size.

"Might be a little big on you, being Olivia's clothes and all." "Are you sure she won't mind me wearing it, I mean it is her clothes." Eliora asked not wanting to infringe on Olivia. "Oh, it is fine, the girls on the ship share clothes all the time, this is nothing!" Brenna handed the dress to Eliora but didn't make a move to leave the room,

"Um.. do you mind if I get dressed in private?" The girl asked really feeling uncomfortable. "You should not need to be embarrassed we are both girls, here let me help you." The women explained walking over to the girl as she tried to protest. It didn't work though as she felt her shirt being lifted off her body and her shorts fall to the ground. The girl only had one thought through this embarrassing process, '_what the hell did I get myself into!'_

" Much better now, do you not think?" Brenna asked as she patted the girl on the shoulder. Eliora had been clothed into a dress like one she had seen in movies, it was gray with a navy blue apron on the front. The sleeves clung to her like a second skin until half way down her forearm where it flared out. The skirt was a-lined but not too much that it was impractical and the whole dress was finished off with a grey sash to hold it all in place.

"It's beautiful!" Eliora exclaimed beaming. "Oh it is not that much. There are much better ships back home, this is nothing more than a mere peasants dress." Brenna stated, "I still love it thank you!"

"We must get going, dinner should start soon and I want you to meet the crew!" The women explained excitedly as she took hold of Eliora's arm and rushed out to the dinning room.

Opening the doors all the girl could see was a mass of people as all the heads in the room turned to Brenna and Eliora. Brenna did not seem to care as she pulled Eliora toward the end of the table where a gruff man sat talking to some people. "Tyden, this is the girl, you remember right, the one who fainted on the deck?" "Of course I do!" He said in a rough voice as a smile broke out on his face. Tyden was a middle aged man, maybe in his late early thirties, with black curly hair that just brushed his shoulders and a short beard.

The man stood up and put his hand out to Eliora, who shook it while looking slightly sheepish at Brenna's last comment. "Hello, my dear, welcome aboard our ship!" He said sitting back down and gesturing for Eliora to sit beside him. She graciously took the seat, "You scared us for a second there my lady, we thought you were dead! But no reason to bring up the past right? Have some ale, eat some food, but the feast, the real feast, will be enjoyed when we are home!" At his last words the other men in the room made a big cheer, lifting their mugs into the air.

"Would you like some bread?" Brenna asked who was now sitting across from the girl, with a bowl of porridge in her spot, ""No thank you, I think I am fine." Eliora said she just sat there and listened to the conversations between Brenna and her husband for the rest of dinner.

"We should be home tomorrow afternoon!" Brenna exclaimed almost skipping down the hallway in joy. "Oh I cannot wait for you to meet everyone, we do not have visitors to our town very often you know." Dinner was long over and Brenna was now showing the girl to her room. "Are you sure I am welcome there?" She asked not wanting to intrude. "Of course you are sweetheart, we will not bite your head off, you must recover some sense into that head of yours," Brenna explained whacking Eliora playfully on the back of the head. Eliora just smiled before turning into a room.

"This is it, if you have any questions, come right to our door it is just a few doors down on the left," The women said before adding in, "And Olivia left you one of her night gowns on the bed, have a good night sleep!" With that she closed the door leaving Eliora alone.

The girl quickly changed into her night gown and washed her face in a basin by the bed. As she hopped into bed a single tear slipped down her cheek. It was the night that Eliora had dreaded, the time when her mind would wander and think about her family and friends that had seemed to vanish in the blink of an eye. The girl touched the tear track and brought her hand into view, staring at the clear wetness on her fingertips. Sighing Eliora curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
